


to be held

by chryysaskk



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cursed Jaskier | Dandelion, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sleepy Cuddles, it truly is a long night, let them rest, no beta we die like witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryysaskk/pseuds/chryysaskk
Summary: The knife dropped on the ground. And Geralt’s thoughts reached to a halt for a moment.He had no rope. Not anything to keep Jaskier still. To hold him back.Oh. That was going to be a really long night.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 313





	to be held

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came as a [prompt](https://wanderlust-t.tumblr.com/post/631668633487179776/geraskier-prompt-jaskier-gets-cursed-by-a-mage) on tumblr and hit me right in the feels so there you go, hurt/comfort for your liking. i'm really happy with how this one turned out although i hadn't written for some time.  
> i'm gonna be posting more in the future, this month may be full of exams but i have too many ideas to be daunted.
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy and i will cherish you deeply if you reach the end and leave kudos or a comment!! <3

“What have you done?”

The mage grinned hideously and wriggled as Geralt continued gripping his collar so hard his own fist started to hurt. “Don’t be in such hurry, Witcher. It’s not like you will catch up with your bard anyway.”

“What–” Geralt hadn’t managed to end whatever he had the intention of asking before his eye catched a glistening blade some meters away and he heard running. Without second thought he unseathed his sword in lightning speed and turned around to defend himself from a possible oncoming blow, yet he received none. Instead, he discerned quick movement between the trees, away from him. Close to the village. Jaskier.

Fuck.

“There are more dangers in the night than you think, Witcher,” spluttered the mage but shut his mouth in an instant as the blade ripped his thigh and he screamed. Geralt didn’t wait to see him fall. He ran. He ran faster than he thought he ever would and the times he needed to run in his life were definitely not few. The only difference being, those times he ran for his life. Now he was running for the life of others.

When he finally caught the sight of a bright yellow doublet in the distance, visible even in darkness, he sped up as much more as he could, feeling his lungs ready to burst. At the same time, he saw the walls of the village appearing behind the trees. And Jaskier was dangerously close.

Oh, that would go wrong. Terribly wrong, if he didn’t think of something right now.

He was approaching. An idea crossed his mind, though he had no hopes of it succeeding. It didn’t daunt him however and he took a deep breath. “JASKIER!”

If he believed in any gods he’d say that was a miracle, because Jaskier actually turned around, albeit for a moment. He was grateful even for that moment though as he came closer and closer. Then he met Jaskier’s look and almost stumbled on even ground. It was darker than the night, wild and lost but the sparkle in his eyes was not madness. It was tears.

Jaskier started running again but Geralt was close now so he grabbed his hand and twisted it to cause Jaskier to let out a cry. The knife dropped on the ground. And Geralt’s thoughts reached to a halt for a moment.

He had no rope. Not anything to keep Jaskier still. To hold him back.

Oh. That was going to be a really long night.

As Jaskier grunted and tried to free himself from Geralt’s grip and pick up the knife, Geralt turned his heart to stone and wrapped his arms tightly around the bard’s body, immobilizing its upper part. Jaskier wriggled and growled. “Let me go!” His foot was perfectly available and he used it to kick the witcher on the leg and Geralt hissed. “Let me go, Geralt!”

Geralt tightened his arms more and huffed as he started literally dragging him behind, trying to unmute his cries and curses and pleas and closing his eyes as he realized that was the first time he’d heard Jaskier’s voice since he fought the mage.

_Um, Geralt. I can’t feel my feet…_

He received another kick and he’d bet Jaskier had put all his might in it because it hurt like hell and he stumbled forwards, causing them both to fall on the ground. Jaskier grunted and lost no time to try to fly but Geralt was quicker and regained control of his arms, tightening them so hard he heard Jaskier gasping in front of him. He tried to sit and Jaskier squirmed again and they rolled on the ground, their faces sinking in dirt and leaves.

“Geralt, please!” Jaskier’s voice now sounded raspy and desperate and Geralt huffed and pulled them up abruptly.

“Stop it, Jaskier!”

“ _I FUCKING CAN’T_!”

He was hurting him, he knew he was. And not just physically, since his grip was so tight he could strangle a man if he wanted, but also by forcing him to disobey his mind and giving him no chance to quench the thirst for death that was inculcated in him. He held his breath, trying to restrain the bard’s unceasing squirming by persuading himself that the cries and sobs were not real, it was just a dream, a nightmare of the ones he woke up sweating from. He almost laughed at himself. He’d always craved to hold Jaskier. But not like that. Not like that.

“Geralt, I’m begging you!” It was a sob and it was so heartwrenching that it woke the forest, echoing between the trees. And Geralt held his breath.

_There are more dangers in the night than you think, Witcher._

The night. It was just for the night. That’s what he hoped, although he was afraid of hoping too much, no matter how his eyes were burning and his heart was breaking and his arms went numb and Jaskier screamed and wriggled and cried, no matter how his own thoughts deceived him and he resisted the temptation to loosen his grip more than once, without ever doing so, afraid that if he breathed, Jaskier would be gone. And he wouldn’t be the only one.

So they sat there, and although Jaskier’s voice went hoarse and his stamina subsided, his mind and body didn’t stop flighting. And although Geralt swallowed more tears than he thought he could shed and his head wearily leaned on Jaskier’s shoulder to be thrown off by his jerking more than once, he didn’t stop holding on.

And he doubted he had lived or would ever live a longer night.

Until the sun rose.  


~~

  
“Geralt…” His voice sounded hollow, distant. Weak. “Geralt, can you let me go?… Please…”

And Geralt let him.

And realised; he hadn’t seen his eyes all this time.

Jaskier turned his head and looked at him, shaking and breathing shortly, as if afraid to realize he could control himself again. Then exhaustion overwhelmed him like a wave he struggled to hold back and he released a breath, and fell limp on Geralt’s chest. But he didn’t fail to stare at him.

Geralt noticed dark circles under his eyes, their blue drowned in sleepless red, and shifted on his seat, placing Jaskier in a more comfortable position on him, guiding his head to rest on his shoulder.

Jaskier waited for a moment and then chuckled, his lips barely managing to form a smile. “That was a damn long night, huh?”

A rough sob escaped his lips and his face contorted. Tears ran down his cheeks. Geralt sighed and embraced him gently, resting a hand on his nape as Jaskier wetted his shirt in tears. His voice came out sweeter than he expected. “Don’t fret, Jaskier. It’s alright. We’re fine now.”

“I’m sorry, Geralt… I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” Jaskier’s whole body was trembling in his arms and Geralt tightened his hug, only that now he didn’t hold his breath. Instead, he nuzzled the bard’s hair and murmured softly. “It’s going to be okay. We’re going back to the village,” he cupped Jaskier’s face as he looked at him with flooded eyes, “you’re going to sleep and it will seem like a bad dream.” Jaskier huffed a laugh that was choked between the sobs and made to lower his look but Geralt insisted by holding him still, fixing his gaze on him. “Hey. I promise. Everything will be fine, yes?”

Jaskier sniffed and a small smile curved his lips. He nodded. Geralt hummed and pressed his lips on top of the bard’s head lolling on his shoulder, and closed his eyes. “Hush now. It’s alright.”  


~~

  
The bed was softer than they remembered as Geralt laid a half-asleep Jaskier on it and proceeded to take of his boots and his doublet, trying not to wake him. Their clothes were dirty but it was the last thing that occupied his thoughts. He took off his own boots and sat on the bed, then placed his head on his hands and rubbed his face.

The sheets rustled.

“Geralt?” He turned around, saw the bard staring under heavy eyelids. Jaskier bit his lip. “Can you… Can you hold me?”

_Please_ , Geralt heard even though it was not uttered. Yet he needed no plea. Not now. He laid on the bed shuffling closer and wrapped his arm around him. Jaskier rested his head on his chest and heaved a deep, shaking sigh. A whisper that sounded more like a prayer. “Thank you.” Then he closed his eyes.

Geralt smiled to himself and stroked his hair. “Shh. Sleep now. I’m here.”

He held him, like that. Tightly. And finally slept.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr as [wanderlust-t](https://wanderlust-t.tumblr.com/).


End file.
